<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Movie Night by allthewayfromatoz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922409">Movie Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthewayfromatoz/pseuds/allthewayfromatoz'>allthewayfromatoz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bare: A Pop Opera Oneshots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bathing/Washing, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Girls Kissing, Sex, Smut, Underage Sex, but is scared of naked men, im just a simple saphhic woman who wanted to write smut, in that order, please don't think too hard about the implications and ramifications of a genderbent bapo, smut and /then/ fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:40:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthewayfromatoz/pseuds/allthewayfromatoz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She could feel herself getting wet, and she could feel the blood rushing through her pussy, making it pump. She--unintentionally--let out a small whimper and subconsciously leaned back into Jaslynn's arms. Jaslynn furrowed her brows,<br/>"Peyton, is something wrong?"<br/>Peyton just cleared her throat and shook her head in response, shifting her sitting position again, accidentally giving herself away.</p><p>[OR: genderbent peterxjason smut, with a nice wholesome fluffy bath afterward]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason McConnell/Peter Simmonds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bare: A Pop Opera Oneshots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Secret Gay High School Lovers: Murphy's Law Edition</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you're only here for the smut, read on. If you're only here for the fluff, skip to the next chapter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peyton and Jaslynn were lying down on their conjoined bed with a movie playing on the laptop at their feet. Peyton was holding Jaslynn arm--which was lazily wrapped around her--and leaning on her girlfriend's shoulder. </p><p>Peyton had her arms wrapped around Jaslynn's forearm, face buried in her bicep, and breathing in the scent of her lover. Jaslynn absent-mindedly ran her hand across Peyton's stomach, a moment of such peace a break from their hectic day.</p><p>A day so hectic, in fact, that they hadn't even bothered to change out of their school uniforms yet. They were both still in their red knee-length skirts and neatly tucked in white button-down shirts, not even bothering to take their bras off. Just shoes and socks.</p><p>The movie flicked to a scene with some cladly dressed women, and Peyton could feel heat flickering up...down there. She shifted around a bit, but Jaslynn hugging her closer around her boobs and leaning her chin right in the crook of Peyton's neck definitely wasn't helping.</p><p>She could feel herself getting wet, and she could feel the blood rushing through her pussy, making it pump. She--unintentionally--let out a small whimper and subconsciously leaned back into Jaslynn's arms. Jaslynn furrowed her brows,</p><p>"Peyton, is something wrong?"</p><p>Peyton just cleared her throat and shook her head in response, shifting her sitting position again, accidentally giving herself away. </p><p>Jaslynn chuckled lightly and slowly slid her hand lower and lower, waiting for a no. When she didn't hear one, she dove under the elastic band and started playing with Peyton's labia.</p><p>Peyton made a small noise as Jaslynn ducked her head and started nipping at her neck,</p><p>"Don't leave too man-ah~...too many marks...I don't have much concealer left..."</p><p>"Don't worry, you can just use mine,"</p><p>Jaslynn whispered. Peyton went to protest but got cut off by Jaslynn sucking on her neck again, her breath hitching and failing to suppress a small whimper-turned moan.</p><p>Peyton reached her hand back to wrap around Jaslynn's head and hold her there on her neck, her breathing becoming heavier.</p><p>Jaslynn pulled her finger, which was now coated in Peyton's cum, up to Peyton's clit, and gently applied pressure and started to move it in circles. </p><p>Peyton let out a small moan, making sure not to be too loud as to not alert anyone of their...activities.</p><p>Jaslynn wrapped her other arm around Peyton's middle and lifted her up slightly and brought her legs in together before putting Peyton down in her lap. </p><p>"Honey, could you do me a huge favor and spread your legs open for me?"</p><p>Peyton hummed in acknowledgment and opened up her legs, the fabric rustling beneath her as she did.</p><p>"Good girl. Thank you so much."</p><p>Peyton's breathing hitched and she bit down on her lip to suppress a moan as she felt another wave of pleasure crash through her. She whined a few times,</p><p>"I-hng...I'm-I'm gonna-"</p><p>Peyton buried her face in the crook of Jaslynn's neck and wrapped her arms around back to grab a clump of hair from the back of Jaslynn's scalp, feeling a twang of satisfaction when Jaslynn moaned right in her ear.</p><p>Peyton moaned through her teeth, biting her lip, and clutched Jaslynn's body closer as she felt her pussy clench and unclench over and over again, her body shaking in ecstasy.</p><p>Her body slumped back into Jaslynn's, muscles relaxin. She took a few deep breath, regaining herself. She heard a soft whisper in her ear,</p><p>"Do you want to keep going, sweetheart?"</p><p>Peyton nodded into Jaslynn's neck before turning her body around and catching her lips in her girlfriend's, kissing her sloppily and messily.</p><p>Peyton wrapped her arms around Jaslynn's neck, breaking the kiss only when she felt an intrusion to moan against her lover's lips.</p><p>She felt Jaslynn curl her fingers and hit her g-spot, causing a rush to go through her. It was sore, as they had just...had some fun a few days earlier. Some very...rough fun...</p><p>She sucked a breath through her teeth, cringing a bit,</p><p>"Ow. That hurt."</p><p>Jaslynn stopped moving her fingers but didn't pull out. She pecked Peyton's jaw,</p><p>"You good to continue?"</p><p>Peyton felt a...new feeling.</p><p>"Do that again."</p><p>Jaslynn lightly giggled,</p><p>"What, ask you if you're okay?"</p><p>Peyton rolled her eyes,</p><p>"Obviously not, dumbass. Keep going with your fingers."</p><p>"But I thought you said-"</p><p>"I know what I said. Just...kep going."</p><p>"...Okay..."</p><p>Jaslynn started up again at a slower pace.</p><p>"Faster. And if I sound in pain, don't stop.</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yes, I'm sure."</p><p>Peyton began to kiss Jaslynn again, hoping to keep her occupied. Jaslynn hummed into the kiss, Peyton cupping Jaslynn's cheeks and taking the lead in the kiss.</p><p>Jaslynn began to go faster and harder, her eyes widening when Peyton let out a particularly high-pitched whimper, and her breathing picked up.</p><p>"Ow ow ow, don't stop don't stop don't stop~"</p><p>Peyton could feel the pain egging her on, not wanting this to ever end.</p><p>She slumped over onto Jaslynn's shoulder, laying her head down and feeling her insides get even sorer than before, loving every second of it.</p><p>She reached over to Jaslynn's dresser and pulling over their battery-powered vibrator, chuckling lightly as she remembered how they had gotten it.</p><p>She turned it on and brought it down in between the two of them, scooching forward so that she could get both of them at once.</p><p>She turned it on and let out a moan when she felt Jaslynn moan right in her ear and move her fingers inside Payton even faster and even harder.</p><p>They went back to making out, practically sucking each other's faces in with fervor.</p><p>Peyton began to hum and moan into the kiss, using the unoccupied arm to pull Jaslynn even closer in, unknowingly making them both apply more pressure on the vibrator, although it wasn't unwelcome by any means.</p><p>Peyton's mouth slacked open as she stopped a loud moan right before it came out, eyes rolling back and tongue sticking out slightly, clinging onto Jaslynn as she came.</p><p>She didn't move the vibrator from where it was between them, body shaking at the overstimulation. </p><p>Jaslynn dove in for another kiss and Peyton could tell she was close from the way her face was scrunching up and the way she was biting her lip.</p><p>Peyton denied the kiss, instead of taking Jaslynn's cheeks and squishing it between her fingers, forcing Jaslynn's mouth open. Payton leaned in close and maintained eye contact as she spat in her mouth, pulled her in for a deep kiss, then immediately pulled back, biting Jaslynn's bottom lip as she pulled away.</p><p>She felt a new feeling in her body and tried to hold it in, scared of what it might be. Eventually, she just couldn't anymore, and let it go, feeling a bit funny as she did.</p><p>Not a second after, Jaslynn came with a whimper.</p><p>They both took a moment to catch their breaths before Jaslynn looks down at their soaked panties, which they only now realized the never bothered to take off.</p><p>Payton gasped,</p><p>"Ohmygod, did I just piss on you? Ohmygod, I'm so so sorry I don't even know how that happened, I-"</p><p>Payton got cut off my Jaslynn's giggling. She frowned,</p><p>"Why are you laughing? This is disgusting!"</p><p>Jasylnn just kissed Peyton nice and tenderly,</p><p>"You didn't pee on me. You squirted."</p><p>Peyton made a face,</p><p>"Squirted?"</p><p>"Yes, squirted. It's just a thing some people might do during...y'know."</p><p>"No no, I've heard of it before, it's just...it...it wasn't that amazing."</p><p>Jaslynn laughed, a little confused,</p><p>"W-what?"</p><p>"Well, I've heard about it before, but it's always been super...like...I don't know, but it's always been made out to seem like some amazing thing. But like...it wasn't."</p><p>Jaslynn just shook her head and chuckled, softly cupping Peyton's cheeks in her palms and bringing her close for a quick peck.</p><p>"Now, let's go get cleaned up."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I rarely ever write smut, so constructive criticism is always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>